


The Slytherin Marauder

by SageIsntDyslexic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Celia is nice I promise, F/M, I relate too much to celia, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Severus snape is an ass, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Slow Build, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, i want to punch Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageIsntDyslexic/pseuds/SageIsntDyslexic
Summary: Celia meets the guys in their first year at Hogwarts. They immediately become friends and quickly gain the reputation they wanted. McGonagall's fed up with them.Celia Evans: Lily Evans’ twin, the nice enough Slytherin, the outsider, the one probably causing the chaos, the one with idiotic friends, the one who fuels the fire, the over-polite asshole, the determined bitch... There are too many names to list.But she's still the fifth marauder.(story will lead you from 1971, when they meet, to 1998, the end of the second battle. Also, I have only seen the movies! I have read the first and half of the second book so far, so details may be strange or left out!! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS BESIDES THE PLOT ITSELF AND TWO OF THE CHARACTERS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING, AUTHOR OF HARRY POTTER)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	1. (1) Houses don't define you--first year

_**September 1971** _

Celia boarded the Hogwarts Express alongside her sister, Lily. They were supposed to meet Lily's friend, Severus, at the station, but he never showed. Lily thought he might have just gotten there before them and didn't wait, but Celia was sure his parents found out the Evans twins were muggle-borns. Well, she was hoping that was the case. She didn't like him.

They didn't look it, but Celia and Lily are twins. The only thing they had in common was their green eyes. Though Celia would argue that hers were brighter (they were). Lily had long straight red hair and she was a bit taller than Celia. While Celia had dark brown wavy hair with hints of blonde in it and curtain bangs. The blonde in it, believe it or not, is natural despite how dark the brown is. This was because of the accidental magic she did when she was younger.

Severus was always with Lily. Always sided with her in an argument (even if Lily was wrong, which didn't happen often.) He knew she was muggle-born and treated her just as he would treat his mother. But he also knew Celia was muggle-born, but instead treated her like she was some bug he found in his room. Like a servant. So, naturally, the two didn't get along.

Lily pretended she didn't notice. Celia and Severus (besides their parents) were the only people she had that didn't call her a freak for what she is; A witch. The only two people she genuinely liked. She was nice (Celia says overly polite) to everyone, though. Which confused Celia. She prefers to treat everyone how they treat her. So when Severus had an attitude towards her, she had just the same towards him. She considered that fair.

Still not finding Severus, Lily decided to sit in the only empty compartment she could find. Celia was surprised they had gotten there later than everyone else, Lily had made her get up two hours before they even had to leave to get ready. Lily preferred to get all dressed up and style her hair, while Celia stayed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Most would look at Celia weird for this, but she didn't mind. As long as she was comfortable.

"Oh, there you guys are! I've been looking for you for a while now, " Severus lied.

"Really? How long?" Lily asked, noticing the small hint of a lie in his voice.

Severus stayed silent. Lily pursed her lips together, pretending she didn't know he lied. She knew Celia would probably bother her about it later, but she wouldn't listen. Severus was her friend, and she wasn't going to let one little lie ruin it. Well, it wasn't just one lie, she knew that, but she had faith in him. Stupid faith, if you ask Celia.

"Hey, mind if we sit here? There are no other compartments open, and nobody else will let us not with them." the tall boy asked. Four people were standing outside waiting. One was super tall, the second looked like shaggy from Scooby-Doo but with darker hair, the third had geeky glasses and wouldn't stop staring at Lily, the fourth was smaller than the rest, he was holding on to the shaggy boy for support as the train began moving.

Celia looked to Lily, silently asking for an answer. "Sure."

"Thanks, " the shaggy one said. "I'm Sirius Black, a pure-blood." he reached out to shake everyone's hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin, " the tall one introduced himself. He shook their hands. "Don't mind him, he's just an idiot." he joked. Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, making him laugh.

"I'm James, James Potter, " The one with the geeky glasses said with confidence. Not bothering to shake their hands. Remus pursed his lips together rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, " the smaller one said shyly, he slowly reached out to shake their hands. He had to stop himself from flinching when they touched.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. I'm Lily Evans, this is my sister, Celia. We may not look it, but we're twins." she laughed.

"And that's-" Celia began.

"I'm Severus Snape. Thanks, Celia, but I'm not a baby who needs everyone to speak for them, unlike you." James laughed at his comment. Lily sighed, how did she end up his friend? She asked herself. Oh well, she thought, as long as she had him there for her.

"What is your blood status'?" Severus asked. Remus rolled his eyes again, he, like Celia, never understood the whole blood type thing.

"Well, James and I are purebloods, Remus and Peter are half-blood, " Sirius said. "James and I are part of the sacred 28, isn't that cool?" If it was possible to get your eyes stuck from rolling them too much, Remus would have been done for by now.

"It shouldn't matter if you ask me though, " Remus added. "We're all human, you know?"

Severus stifled his laugh. "Yeah, sure. I'm pureblood, they are muggles, " He pointed to the twins. Celia sarcastically smiled at them. "Lily is nice, but Celia doesn't like me, "

"Only because you treat me like I'm your servant! Honestly, if you're going to pretend that you're better than everyone else, at least do it right." Celia snapped. Remus did his thing.

Severus sighed loudly, "I'm going to see if there are any other compartments open, " he announced before pulling Lily out with him.

The boys stared at Celia, expecting her to leave as well, but she stayed seated. "There is no way I am going to sit with those two assholes for the rest of this train ride." the boys laughed.

Sirius moved to sit next to Celia so they weren't all smashed together anymore.

"So, what house are you hoping for? I'm looking for Gryffindor, but I think almost every first year is."

"Id also like Gryffindor, but I'm fine with whatever," Peter said.

"I want Slytherin! My family has been in Slytherin forever. But I only want it to make Mum happy, she never seems to be with me." Sirius explained.

"I think I'll take Gryffindor, thank you, " James said cockily.

"I don't care what I'm in, as long as I can make some real friends and have fun. Say, you guys seem fun, do you want to be friends?" Celia asked. They all nodded and laughed. "Nice, " she said.

The five talked all about their lives before Hogwarts, and how Celia found out she was a witch since she's muggle-born.

It was because of a dare. Someone names Maria at school had dared her to jump out of the school window. It was only the first floor, so Celia didn't see a problem with it. She wouldn't get too badly hurt. So she jumped, barely any hesitation. Shocked the teacher, he almost had a heart attack. But when she landed the wrong way and messed up her ankle badly, she realized her mistake. When the teacher and a few of the students got to her, she was crying from the pain of the broken ankle.

She was sent to the hospital, where they said she would need crutches, but when they brought them out and got ready to put the brace on her, they watched as her ankle snapped back to normal. Celia's mother was thanking God that the doctor was a witch. She had explained that Mrs. Evans' daughter was also a witch and that she better get used to the whole accidental magic thing now.

Remus explained that his grandmother, who he lived with, was very sick. So once a month he would go to visit her. Sirius talked about how strange his family was and how the only one he like was his cousin, Andromeda because she was the only one who liked how he thought of the world. James started to ramble on about how if Sirius ever needed someplace to stay, his fireplace was open for him. Peter stayed quiet most of the time, chiming in every ten minutes or so to add to a story about the muggle world that Celia would tell.

James and Sirius were fascinated by the muggle world. Remus, Celia, and Peter lived in it, so they were interested in the wizarding world. They would take turns explaining something different about each world and how it worked. Celia was convinced Sirius would marry her just for knowing how a toaster worked.

The train came to a stop and people began stepping off. The group stuck together as they followed the rest of the first years to the lake. The gamekeeper, who called himself Hagrid, broke them off into groups of four. James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all boarded one boat, while Celia went with a group she didn't know. Once at Hogwarts the students gathered again and followed the half-giant inside.

"Good evening, students, " the woman said, "I am Professor McGonagall, we will begin by sorting all of you into your proper houses. I assume you all know them, but they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." McGonagall explained as she led them to the great hall. "When I call your name, you will sit, and I will place the sorting hat on your head for you to be sorted." The professor stepped up on the platform and grabbed the sorting hat and a list of names.

"Aria Wesley?" the small girl climbed up to the chair and sat. "Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed loudly. She smiled and ran to the Gryffindor table, where everyone was cheering.

It was only then that Celia realized she had lost Lily and Severus. She didn't see them on the boats or in the castle with them. She began to worry, trying her best to push the thoughts away. Sirius and Remus looked at each other noticing how she was looking around worriedly and somehow knew what she was doing. She jumped when Remus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we'll find her. I'm sure she's here somewhere, okay?" he said. They hugged her and smiled. Celia nodded and took a deep breath.

"Remus Lupin?" Remus calmly walked to the front. Celia laughed at how he looked as if he didn't want to be there. "Smart, yes, intelligent... But loyal, very loyal..." The hat continued to mumble about the traits Remus had. Everyone waited patiently while the hat talked to itself for a few minutes before proudly announcing, "Gryffindor!" Remus shrugged, happy that he finally got an answer, and sat with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Severus Snape?" Severus appeared from the back of the group.

Celia noticed him, still not spotting Lily anywhere. "Maybe she just went to the restroom, okay?" Sirius said. Celia nodded.

The hat barely touched Severus' head before saying, "Slytherin!" He smiled as if he had just won the lottery and made his way to the Slytherin table.

"James Potter?" James confidently sat down. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and laughed when the hat almost immediately said, "Gryffindor!" He did a little dance as he walked over to Remus, causing everyone to laugh.

"Lily Evans?" Celia hummed in content when she saw Lily run into the great hall. "Sorry, sorry! I had to use the restroom and Hagrid left me there alone. I got lost." McGonagall looked disapprovingly to Hagrid, who smiled awkwardly at her. "Come sit, my dear. You need to be sorted." Lily smiled widely and sat in the chair. "Another smart one, yes, but brave as well..." the hat did the same thing it did when it sorted Remus; mumbled to itself for a few minutes before announcing, "Gryffindor!" Lily jumped off the chair and ran over to Remus and James.

"Sirius Black?" McGonagall sounded worried. Sirius hesitantly sat down. "Gryffindor!" the hat beamed. All the professors gasped. "Why that's unusual, " McGonagall thought aloud.

Sirius sighed, and slowly walked over to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Peter sat down, keeping his head low. "Hmm... Gryffindor!" Peter smiled big and ran over to the rest of the group.

"Celia Evans?" the girl excitedly ran to the front and sat down. "Loyal, yes, but ambitious... Very determined... Values friendship... Creative... Slytherin!" the hat said proudly. The Slytherin table cheered. The rest of her friends smiled at her as she made her way to the table across from them.

"Don't worry, Celia, we can still be friends, " James whispered to her as students continued being sorted. "Yeah, friends, " Remus and Sirius said simultaneously. Peter nodded happily at her.

Celia turned back to the Slytherin table. "Severus, " she greeted him.

"Evans."


	2. (2) Cats solve every problem

1971-first year

Celia was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading. Sirius had cried himself to sleep on her shoulder, Remus was reading over her shoulder sitting above her on the couch, and James fell asleep on the couch behind her. They sent Peter to the kitchen for snacks, but that was almost an hour ago. Either he had gotten himself caught or lost, and either way, they cared, just not a lot.

Sirius had been told to owl his mum to tell her she couldn't bribe the headmaster into putting him in Slytherin. The hat chose what it thought was right, and they had to deal with it. But Sirius knew his mother wouldn't have that, his family has been in Slytherin for ages, it was the only acceptable house for them. The only _good_ house. Maybe she wouldn't be so hard on him if she knew he was friends with a Slytherin, he thought, he could just lie and say she was pureblood. But that would only work for so long, Dumbledore would probably tell her the truth if he found out he lied. In the end, he knew what he was; A blood traitor.

But that wasn't why Sirius was crying, no. He was crying because he didn't get to experience what Celia called a "television". That little shit.

Celia had been hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. And, in great Gryffindor fashion, most of them made a big deal out of it. If any other house were to stay in there, they wouldn't care. But a Slytherin? No, they wouldn't have it. The only people who didn't were her friends, Lily, and that Aria girl. Sometimes she sat at the Gryffindor table at meals, but the professors quickly realized to keep an eye on her, especially when she was with her friends, so they could stop her from doing something stupid.

It wasn't that her friends were the bad influence, it was that she had stupid ideas and they were stupid enough to let her do it. Probably helped her with it. Her last idea, to hex all the teachers into speaking funny, backfired completely. Remus warned them, said the spell was hard enough to do for a fourth year, much less a first year, but they didn't listen. Remus caught Peter before he could even attempt the spell, but failed to catch the others. They were speaking high pitched and hiccuping for three hours, Remus couldn't find a cure. Celia almost did, but that backfired too, added two more hours to her torture.

Sirius and Celia were the ones who usually had the ideas. Remus would chase them, sometimes to stop them, other times to tell them they were doing it wrong. James would chase Remus to stop him from stopping them, even if it meant watching them get in trouble for doing it wrong. Peter was usually a distraction, or followed to watch everything play out, and would occasionally try to help them. McGonagall dealt with them the most, let them off with a few days, sometimes a few weeks, of detention.

"Sorry it took so long, professor McGonagall caught me, then made me bring all of it back and clean the kitchen." Peter set the bags of chips on the small trunk in front of James' bed. As if on cue, James woke up and jumped on the couch, causing Remus to yell for disturbing his peace.

"She had to have known you were doing it for us," Celia said shutting her book.

"No, I told her I share it with my cat," Peter smiled.

"You don't have a cat."

* * *

"Just let me in, I'm getting my friend." Lily's friend, Marlene, was arguing with the entrance wall to the Slytherin common room. "I already told you the password! Want me to say it again? Pureblood pureblood pureblood."

Lily sighed hearing Marlene argue with the wall. If you didn't know the wall could open up, she would've looked crazy. Lily laughed at the thought.

The wall finally opened up and Marlene walked in. "Thank you," she said. "Come on, Lily, we have lunch in ten minutes." 

"Have you seen my sister?" Lily shut her book, putting it in her bag and swinging it over her shoulder. 

"I passed her in the Gryffindor common room, which you apparently forgot existed. I think she's trying to help Potter hex a jellybean so that it makes you puke." 

"Just let her be, she's just having fun." 

"She's weird!"

"Careful, she may not seem it but she's smart, she might give you the jellybean." The girls laughed. 

Marlene seemed to have something against Celia. First, they thought it was because she was Slytherin hanging out with a bunch of Gryffindors, but she has friends in Slytherin. Then they thought it was because Celia had more friends than her, but everyone who talks to Marlene automatically loves her- except for Celia. Then they realized it was because she was the only one who didn't care Marlene existed, and the Gryffindor hated that. She needed the attention, and hating Celia was the only way to get it. 

"There's a quidditch game later today, do you want to go?" Severus asked walking up to the Gryffindor table.

"Who's playing?" Marlene took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, next game is Slytherin and Hufflepuff." 

"Sure, I'll go, but if it's too cold, I'm leaving." Lily nodded agreeing with Marlene. 

Severus smiled and went back to his table. 

* * *

"Get up! You're late for lunch," Remus shook Celia awake. She had fallen asleep on the Gryffindor common room floor. She refused to move after Sirius fell asleep on her shoulder, said he looked too comfortable, and James said she was too nice to be a Slytherin. 

Sirius was so tired he felt like he could have died. He had stayed up the night before telling James about his life at home and by the time he got done talking it was already daylight. 

He talked about how when he was five, Walburga found him playing with, what she called, "A pathetic mudblood". He later learned that that word was hurtful, so he refused to say it, and each time he refused, his mum would take away the amount of food he got each day. It went from three meals to two snacks a day. 

Then when he was seven, his cousin Andromeda owled, said she would visit, but when she got there, it was nothing but yelling. She found Sirius shaking in a closet and was quick to comfort him, but Walburga quickly found them and threw her out. After that Walburga started locking him in his room, would only let him out for the couple times he was allowed to eat. 

That was around the time he started doing accidental magic. Well, at first it was accidental, then he got most of it under control. He realized if he thought about doing something and focused on it, it would happen. Walburga would find the paper and quills in his room along with her owl. He said she was just thinking about writing a letter to his friend and the stuff just showed up there, but he had managed to continue writing to Andromeda every chance he got. She would fly in and give him food when he wasn't allowed to have any.

Sirius finally owled Walburga that morning just before Celia showed up with her stories about a television. James told him to let all his anger out in the letter, but Remus slapped his hand over James' mouth before he could finish the sentence. He had Remus read over it before he sent it out.

_'Mum, you can't bribe headmaster Dumbledore into getting me into Slytherin house. Being in Gryffindor just means I'm courageous, be happy. If it makes you feel any better, I am friends with a Slytherin, her name is Celia. I have other friends too, they're in Gryffindor. Their names are Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Don't worry, none of them are muggles, I think you'll like them.'_

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sirius said rubbing his eyes. 

Celia groaned. "It's too early for this," she complained. "Let me sleep for at least another hour." 

"It's almost 12:30, it is not too early!" Remus pulled her to her feet. 

Celia rubbed her eyes and groaned. "Fine, let's go." 

"Did you ever get that jellybean to make you throw up?" Peter asked trailing behind them.

"Don't know, should I give it to Snape or Mckinnon?" 

"What do you have against Mckinnon?" James asked finally catching up to them. 

"She hates me because I don't pay attention to her. Giving her this would be paying attention to her right?" 

"Yeah, I guess so. Give it to her."

* * *

"Hey, Lily, I'm done with these jellybeans, you want the rest?" Celia asked holding out the small bag. 

"I don't like them," she smiled. 

"Give them to someone else then"

Lily smiled and took the bag. She turned and asked Marlene if she wanted them, which she happily took. 

Lily looked over at Celia and winked at her. Celia's jaw dropped. Lily always loved candy, she knew that there was something wrong with the jellybeans. Marlene must have told her, but Lily knew she would've forgotten by now. Lily actually wasn't the nicest person on earth for once. 

James looked at the time. 1:30 pm, lunch was over. "Come on, now you can nap all you want. But it's not my fault when you're screaming at me tomorrow to wake you up because you didn't wake up when the prefect told you to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything to say about the story, please comment on it. Good and bad, it helps me improve my writing, thanks!


End file.
